1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to microscopes, and more particularly to a microscope capable of providing magnified images of a subject contained within a vacuum chamber.
2. Description of the Background Art
Collecting images of experiments and objects located within a vacuum chamber is often difficult. In the past, this problem has been addressed by using glass view ports, view port and external mirror combinations, or combinations of view ports and mirrors within the vacuum chamber that relay information to the view ports. The foregoing have led to less than desirable imaging results. The difficulty with in-vacuum imaging is further complicated when the experiment is sensitive to light. Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus that provides for collection of images from within a vacuum chamber and away from extraneous external light. Such an apparatus could greatly enhance the ability of researchers to gather image data of in-vacuum experiments. The miniature self-contained, vacuum compatible, electronic imaging microscope in accordance with the present invention satisfies that need, as well as others, and overcomes deficiencies in previously known techniques.